This Cant Be Happening!
by TheeHarleyQuinn
Summary: Lucy keeps having reoccurring dreams about Gray Fullbuster, she is confused about her feelings for him but lately the dreams have become so vivid that she cannot tell the difference between a dream and reality. Lucy x Gray. Rating may change depending on Fan input.
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the brightly lit bedroom, his black hair slightly ruffled and out of place, boxers slightly visible over the rim of his jeans "good morning " his voice sounding raspy and more passionate then it did the other evening as he leaned over to kiss up her arm gently to the nape of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open only to sparkle at the sight of the dark ice blue eyes.

"Hi," she breathed as she ruffled his Spiky locks a bit more.

This wasn't the first time Lucy had dreamed of scenes like this. Actually they hand been going on for a good two months, Gray Fullbuster seemed to have infiltrated her mind and it seemed to be escalating quicker than she seemed appropriate, even if it was her own fantasy.

Lucy woke up with her cheeks red and burning with embarrassment as she usually did after her Ice maker dreams.

"Gosh it's just a dream," she shook her head slightly trying to shake off the embarrassment, she glanced over at her alarm on the wooden night stand next to her bed. Lucy stood up and stretched, looking around the room still dazed from the dream; it took her a good 2 minutes before she checked the clock again and realized it read 10:00 a.m.

"Crap!" She bolted out of her room and ran towards the bathroom.

 _Umph!_

Her entire body hit a wall like structure, "Natsu!" her voice muffled by the pink haired boy.

"I came to make sure you were not dead," He chuckled and continued towards the now empty bed, "Have anything to eat? Happy and I haven't eaten anything since an hour ago,"

"Aye! And we're starving, any kinda fish will do!" The blue flying kitty grinned widely.

"No I don't have any fish and I'm going to take a bath you better be gone before I come out!" Lucy stomped into the bathroom and filled up her tub. She stared at the wall as she mindlessly stripped off her pink and white pokadot pajamas. "Oh man this team will be the end of me,"

She slunk into the bathtub, her nose grazing the top of the bubbly water. Her eyes felt heavy but she did not fight it. Lucy closed her eyes and fell back into a sleepy trance.

"Lucy wake up we are going to be late," She smiled at the sound of grays voice but as she opened her mouth to answer, her mouth was flooded with soapy water. Lucy awoke in a coughing fit, only to hear Natsu banging on the door.

"Lucy didn't you hear me?! I said we are going to be late! Everyone's waiting for us in the Guild."

" I heard you! Now get out!" She submerged herself completely one more time before getting up and throwing on her fluffy pink bathrobe. She was not looking forward to the snowy walk there.

* * *

Within the walls of fairy tail's guild Lucy sat perched on the bar stool, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Mira walked over towards Lucy, "Restless night Lucy?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that," Lucy answered back yawning and rubbing her eyes before shaking her head vigorously and slapping her cheeks to wake herself. Just then Gray and Natsu stumble into the guild, Gray in a head lock scrambling to grab onto Natsu in anyway he could.

"Get off of me dragon breath!" Gray yelled as he managed to twist Natsu's hand off his head. The two boys continue there head on head battle throughout the guild hall before crashing into the bar stools, sending an unlucky Lucy flying across the room.

"Owwww why do I always get caught in the line of fire!?" Lucy yelled as she rubs the back of her head before her anger veered towards the two blurs passing by. Lucy quickly grabbed hold of them both by their hair.

"Yeowwwwwww!" they two boys yelled.

"Stop breaking everything! We have to catch a train in 15 minutes if we want to finish that job! Now Erza is sick so she won't be coming, but I don't want to see what she will do if we mess up this job!" Lucy hulled the two boys towards the door, leaving everyone in the guild hall giggling and laughing as they left.

"Lucy, Happy and I have our own job first! Since yours will take a couple days to get there, we decided to take it up but we promise we will catch up later, okay?" Natsu smiled apologetically.

"Aye!" Happy pitched in, then Natsu and Happy waved goodbye as they started off into town.

"Well...I guess it's just you and me." Gray glanced over towards Lucy, his usual bright and handsome signature smile, caught her off guard. She blushed,quickly turning her head so he could not notice the dark red shade appearing on her cheeks.

* * *

Lucy and Gray had been catching a ride on a very kind mans hog cart, when all of a sudden the wheel had given out sending them flying forward into the fresh pile of snow.

"Owwww, why does always happen!" Lucy rubbed her hip in protest to another newly added bruise.

"Er...Lucy...you're kind of hurting my ribs.." Gray groaned and tried to smile politely through the pain. In the toss up, Lucy has accidentally landed on top of Gray, she quickly scrambled to her feet turning several different shades of pink.

"I'm so sorry Gray!" She leaned down to gentle rub his ribs and help him up.

"Sorry kids, this cart is in no condition to continue, the town we passed is only ten minutes back while the one up ahead is still half a days walk. I'm truly sorry kids but this is where I depart." The kind man gave a small bow and headed back up the icy road, with his wobbly cart and young hog.

"Oh right! Thanks again!" Lucy yelled back as she waved the man goodbye. "Did he say half a days walk?!" It suddenly sank in. It was going to be dark soon and Lucy began to worry about how safe this area would be to camp out in, not to mention the temperature drop that usually happens at night. _"Gray had packed two small sleeping bags, a blanket and some snacks just in case something like this happened, so one night in the forest shouldn't be difficult,"_ Lucy sighed at her own comforting thought.

"Well... it will be dark soon Luce, so let's try and walk as much as we can, before we have to set up camp okay?" Gray grabbed his bag off the forest floor, dusted the snow off and began walking again. "Come'on Lucy don't get too far behind!"

"Ugh, why couldn't we just rest here?! My legs are killing me and there's snow in my shoes" Lucy huffed under her breath, before picking up her keys, and sprinting slightly to catch up to Gray.

Their walk was mostly silent until Gray decided to ask, "So what exactly is this job about?"

"Well it didn't say much other than a heating problem in some mans inn, so he wanted us to check it out" Lucy replied.

"Yes so naturally call an ice wizard," Gray laughed and winked as he stuck his tongue out.

Lucy's eyes widened as she had forgotten she told him he was specifically requested to come along. Lucy hadn't been on a job with all of them in such a long time so, she thought it best to drag everyone along. Although her plan back fired when Ezra had gotten sick, and Natsu decided to leave with Happy on another job.

"I don't know..." She rolled her eyes, "All I'm worried about is actually getting the reward this time to pay rent, since Natsu and you kept over doing it every time," Lucy referred to the last experience that ended in her reward going towards the repair funds of that small town.

"Hey! its not my fault Natsu can't control his dragon breath." Gray exclaimed in protest to the accusation from the little blond female before his stomach joined in. "It's pretty dark now and I'm kinda hungry...maybe we should set up camp now," Gray rubbed the nape of his neck shyly and looked at her through his lashes.

Lucy giggled at his embarrassment, "Yeah I'm hungry too, but let's get to a clearing and set up so we can make a fire and keep warm."


	2. Chapter 2 - Crossover Surprise -

**Quinn's Note~ Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, Ms. AtomicBomb and I had to slave for hours on this chapter because, as it is a crossover, of _Fate/_** ** _Zero_ \- her characters and story line - there was a lot of planning and crying and laughing involved. We also ate a lot as we brain stormed, how to satisfy you all, _My Little Puddin' Cups_. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :D If you want a different perspective or just a filler within this chapter, please check out my girl Ms. AtomicBomb's story entitled _"Fate;Stained Knight"_! Please Review - It keeps my inspirational spirit alive - Harley Out *MUAK _*_**

* * *

"I think there's a clearing up ahead, look!" Gray quickened his pace.

"I can't see a thing Gray, don't walk so fast!" Lucy stumbled after him before colliding into his forearm that he had abruptly stuck out. "Ow Gray!"

"Shhhhh quite I hear voices," he thrusted his fist into his open palm before cautiously moving through the under brush.

"Gray stop, you're scaring me!" Lucy kept a tight grip on her keys and followed hesitantly behind Gray.

"Who goes there?" A man's gruff voice called from up ahead.

Lucy yelped when fabric suddenly cloaked her face, "Gray! Is this really the time to be doing this?" She yanked his shirt off her.

Gray ignored this remark, his answer was always the same. This weird habit of stripping was just that.

Lucy and Gray emerged from the depths of the woods. The young adults came face to face with two foreign figures, a young man standing possessively with a sharp weapon and a blond and short female behind him with some sort of stick in her hands.

"Uh hello," Gray was the first to cut the tense atmosphere between them. This caused the other man to shift his spear and Lucy to release her grip on her keys and place her hand protectively on Grays upper arm. "Woah, watch where you point that thing, we don't mean any danger," Gray reacted to the mans shift, trying to sound friendly but firm.

"Excuse me?" Gray deduced the man to be of Irish origin

"Uh I said can you lower your spear-" gray paused- "friend," He kept his eyes on the Irishman's weapon.

"Why are you here?" The blond that had been previously hiding pitched in.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you, we just thought this clearing would make a good resting spot," Lucy smiled trying to defuse the tension.

The tiny blond looked her over and breathed, "Why exactly?" her question brought about slight defensiveness and made them feel a little uncomfortable.

Lucy squeezed her hands together and laughed off the awkwardness in the air, "Ha, well I'm Lucy and this is Gray," she pointed, "we are travelling to a near-by town that needs our help."

"And what about you guys?" Gray questioned as he looked at the weird patterns that the lance hand and some words that that were carved near the tip.

There was an exchange of nods before the female spoke, "We are also travelling to a town..." She mumbled.

Gray relaxed his arms as the spear was lowered.

"My name is Guinevere and this is my knight, Diarmuid,"

"Guinevere! Pleasure to meet you." Lucy chimed, a bright smile on her lips as she extended her hand.

Guinevere nodded and shook her hand, "You said you were tire and needed a place to rest, no?"

"Yes if that's okay,"

"You are welcomed to spend the night with Diarmuid, Gilgamesh and I; this is the only clearing that we've seen for a long while." She offered.

"There's another?" Gray caught on to the second name, "where is he?"

Lucy was taken aback by the name as well, but she quickly discarded her previous idea of Guinevere and Diarmuid being a couple.

"Gilgamesh is gathering firewood, he should be back any second," Diarmuid replied.

As if on cue, from the woods emerged a tall figure, "Well, I was only able to find one clean looking stick because the rest were too filthy for the likes of a prince," a cocky voice declared, "Who are these people?" His crimson red gaze settled upon the fairy tail guild members.

"One stick? Seriously?" Diarmuid scoffed.

"Hey!" Gilgamesh called, "Princes do not regularly go looking for firewood; that is the servant's job."

"Then why offer? Never you mind, I'll get the firewood," Guinevere stood with a yawn, "since someone is being uncooperative." She pivoted on her heel and headed towards the edge of the clearing, followed closely by the Irishman.

"So, uh whats your part in this love fest?" Gray scoffed at the irritating man somehow knowing this comment would hit a nerve.

Lucy quickly caught on to Gray's battle words and nudged his shoulder as if to prevent any more awkward introductions.

"There is no love fest because she's already mine but if there was, with one swift movement I would win her."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Right."

"What about you two? I don't see why a lady of such figure," he flickered his eyes over Lucy's torso, "would be seen with the likes of you," he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Lucy blushed as the memories of her dream quickly flashed through her mind.

Gray on the other hand furrowed his brows as if in protest to Lucy's reaction towards the man's flirtatious action. Gray quickly took a hold of Lucy's wrist and pulled it from Gilgamesh's grasp. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the sound of Diarmuid calling, "Milady!"

A wave of relief washed over him, he really had no idea of what he was going to say, but he was going to say something and to his knowledge it was going to be good.

Diarmuid returned and looked as if he tried to compose himself from the scolding it seemed he had received, "Maybe we should set up camp now," he nodded assertively at Gilgamesh, causing him to scoff and lean against the tree as he rested his arms behind his head.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked as she saw his troubled expression.

For some reason, Diarmuid had felt compelled to tell the female because she seemed warmhearted, "She's just a little on edge because a lot has happened,"

"Like what?" Lucy asked before she noticed his uneasiness towards the question, "it's just me," she added,

"Um well, she was separated from her family, so we are off to find them... But along the way we've run into some bad people,"

"Oh! Thats why you're all on edge," Lucy retorted, "if you want, Gray and I can take the first shift since you look a little drained."

"No, no, no, as knight I would not be able to sleep easily knowing that a lady who is also travelling would be tired in my place. Although, I will gladly take up the shift with sir Gray, if he would like."

"Yeah, I have no problem with you," Gray referred to the other male's hostile approach as he shook off the memory that made his stomach knot.

"Gray and I have a couple blankets," she began but was interrupted with a soft rumble that escaped the Irishman's stomach.

The man looked away in embarrassment and Lucy started again, "we also have a few snacks that we can share, if you would like," she giggled.

"I forgot that I was starving," both Lucy and Gray chimed.

"We also have some stuff, so we can all just share everything," he offered.

Lucy looked over at Gray and they both nodded, "yeah," she looked back at the tall man.

They all regrouped and began to organize the food and supplies, when Diarmuid shot up and called out towards the forest, "milady," he walked towards Guinevere who had reappeared along the edge of the clearing. "Here let me help you," a soft smile decorated his lips as he took the pole of wood from her arms.

Lucy noticed as the young blonde went pale and stepped back before freezing in place. The male had not seemed phased and continued towards the others.

Lucy took a step towards Guin but decide it was best to not approach someone who looked take aback so suddenly.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **a random fairy : Thank you so much Puddin' ! I love you :D Friend, I hope you enjoyed this one just as much!**

 **IcePrinceRay: I know right! Gray-sama! and as requested *Updated* If you have an ideas of what you would like to see happen, please don't be shy Puddin'!**

 **mitzuni: Merci!**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb: I love you too loca ;) See ya soon my little Puddin' Cup! Thanks for pressuring me into publishing :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's Note~ Hello my little puddin' cups, its been a while. This chapter is a bit longer, but i hope you guys like it, again Ms. AtomicBomb and myself slaved for this, so please review! The Joker and I are taking the hounds on a vacation, so it might be a while again before an update happens. You know how Mr. J gets if I don't do as he says... That man has my heart. All joking aside, this week is going to get busy for me so ill try to write whenever i can. Love you all!**

* * *

Her jaw had slacked as she blinked repeatedly, almost as if to find an explanation to her own reaction, but could not find one.

"Is everything alright?" The high-pitched voice of Lucy called out. The female immediately shook her head as if to rid herself of the astonishment.

"Uh...y-yes, everything is fine." She nodded quickly whilst she walked towards them. She sat down next to Gilgamesh on the fallen tree and watched as Diarmuid worked hard to start the fire before closing her eyes tightly.

"So you're looking for your family, huh?" Gray figured it was best to ask, in order to start a conversation.

Guinevere glanced at the male and then proceeded to nod slowly, "Yes, something like that," she mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her face in exhaustion.

"Oh," he nodded, "then you must be excited to see them again."

She was not in the mood of making conversation or even speaking at that, and thus she only made a small sound of half-hearted approval, "Hm."

"Guinevere is only tired," Gilgamesh decided to make an excuse on the lady's unsociableness, "We have been travelling for a long time and she feels a bit hopeless that is all, right milady?" He looked over at her and awaited for her short response, hoping she would not let him down.

Guinevere slowly nodded again and watched as the fire emerged from Diarmuid's hard work, "Thank you," she murmured towards him, not really paying attention to Gilgamesh or Gray. The flame began to grow and the light danced around them.

They had continued to talk about life and adventures around the fire until Guinevere had fallen asleep on the log. Diarmuid slowly woke up the female, hoping not to anger her, and walked her over to the makeshift bed where they had laid out all the blankets that they owned. It was not much but it was comfortable enough.

Lucy offered to sleep next to Guinevere and since it was already decided that Diarmuid and Gray would stay awake to keep watch first, just in case anything happened while the females and Gilgamesh were asleep.

Diarmuid watched as the female fell asleep and he then took a deep breath, it was good that she seemed to be sleeping without a worry but the face she had when she returned from the forest made him a little bit anxious. Something had happened in the woods and he wanted to know if she was doing okay, if she was alright.

"She's okay." Gray poked at the fire to keep it burning.

Diarmuid looked over at the other male and nodded, "Yes, I know," he spoke lowly, as if to assure himself as well. He furrowed his brows, "I know that she is my master and she is not obliged to tell me everything; but she cannot be coming back with such an expression on her face and not expect me to worry over her, especially when she does not tell me a single thing. As her knight, I am called to care for her, so I guess this is normal, right?"

Rolling his eyes a little bit and letting out a small scoff, Gray began, "You don't make caring for her a secret. I may not understand this master-servant relationship, but she is still as human as you are. That makes you her equal. When Lucy first joined the guild she was a pain; bossy, she whined and cried, plus inexperienced. She always wanted her way and most of the time, she got it; but when push came to shove she would take an order. The time that I have spent with her, has allowed me to understand her and now I can't remember how I survived without her hope and perseverance."

The Irishman nodded, "Alright, I see what you are getting at, but," he blushed, "Art-Guinevere and I are far from a small lovers' quarrel." A small yelp escaped Gray's lips, causing Diarmuid to snap back from his short daze, "Are you alright?"

Gray turned to Diarmuid, his face flushed as he sucked on his thumb due to the small burn he had received after dropping the makeshift poker into the fire, "Yeah. It is just that Lucy and I aren't lovers."

"Well then, I kind of thought that was something she knew, you both looked very comfortable with one another," Diarmuid rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hold back a small laugh as he recalled that their first encounter was seeing him shirt-less as Lucy followed behind carrying said shirt.

Gray lifted and eyebrow and tugged on the collar of his shirt, "You're not talking about the whole stripping thing, are you?"

Diarmuid could not help but laugh, stirring the sleeping females, he bit his lip and through chuckles he managed, "Well, I must say, that was quite the entrance."

Gray nudged Diarmuid playfully and shook his head, "That's a whole different story, for another day. Lucy—like many other of my friends—has learned to just ignore that part of me." Gray smiled at the Irishman. In the short time Gray knew them; he had grown quite fond of Diarmuid and Guin.

"But seriously just try to ask her, it's like planning out a battle strategy, sometimes you have to approach the situation from a different angle."

"Yeah I guess," For argument's sake, Diarmuid agreed with his newfound friend.

"If all else fails, just wait for her." Gray noticed he seemed unconvinced by his advice, "She's bound to tell you something sooner or later."

The night's peaceful slumber along with Lucy's ended when Guin shot up and gasped quickly, beads of sweat glistening down her forehead. Her gasp caused a coughing fit, hands shaking as Lucy awoke.

She gently griped Guin's hand, which made her jump and shoot her head to look at Lucy, "It's alright, you're safe." Lucy looked at her with a compassionate face, her eyes half-lidded as she was still a bit sleep-driven.

Guinevere's shaking slowed down and she took a deep breath, a panic attack, it was a simple panic attack. "I'm shaking..." she noticed the twitching of her muscles.

"Nightmare?" Lucy silently questioned, "Gray," she then turned her head and called out to the male that was still on watch.

"No, I'm fine, as you said; it was only a—"

"Can you all be quiet," There was a loud groan from the male next to them, "Some people are trying to sleep."

Lucy turned around and slapped the man's shoulder, "Could you be any more inconsiderate?" She questioned, starting the bickering between the two of them.

"Milady! Is everything alright?" Diarmuid had gotten there faster than Gray and he looked down at his master with worry.

Guinevere looked up at him and slowly nodded, "I am fine, do not make a big commotion out of it," she stood up a bit shakenly, "Is it not time to switch watches anyway?" She carefully hid her trembling hands from the male before her and blinked.

"We had already agreed that Gray and I would stay up the entire night," Diarmuid responded.

She shook her head, "So you could faint in the midday? That is not needed. I will stay up,"

"Count me in," Lucy smiled, leaving Gilgamesh dumb founded after having lost his first argument, "I think it's time for the boys to rest, and the girls to have some fun."

"But milady—"

The face that she gave him was a little menacing it made the Irishman shut his mouth and nodded. Her eyes were turned to small slits and her lips were pursed together in a small frown, "Go to sleep, you need the rest,"

After taking a deep breath of defeat, he nodded slowly, "Yes, milady."

"Aye Capitan" Gray saluted towards the scolding blond, which made Guinevere blush in realization of her motherly approach.

Both Gray and Diarmuid took the females' places and tried to go to bed, whilst Lucy and Guinevere took over the fire.

"Is everything alright? Maybe you want to talk about it?" Lucy blinked her light brown orbs in Guinevere's worried direction.

Guinevere shook her head in denial, "No, I'm fine,"

Lucy yawned in response as she stretched, "Okay then! Let's get to work," she stirred the fire in order to keep it moving. There was a grunt from behind them, and Lucy laughed, "He's something else, huh?" She referred to Gilgamesh.

"Yes," Guinevere nodded, "He is."

"He looks like he's something bathed in gold; only caring about the money or just simply being snobby and picky. I wonder how you deal with him?"

"From what I know, he is a little cheap, and he is also a brat. But I guess he has his good qualities sometimes."

Lucy groaned, "He kind of reminds me of my father; I bet they'd get along fine. If I had stayed, I would have probably ended up like that; good thing that Princess life isn't for me."

"Princess? You're a princess?" She furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

Lucy took a deep sigh and nodded, "It's a long story and it's not who I am anymore."

"Oh, I see, I understand." Guinevere gave a short nod and a weak smile.

Stirring the fire once more, the Fairy Tail member shrugged and rubbed her legs to keep them warm, "What about your pet over there?"

There was short silence as Guinevere tried to understand the question, "Excuse me?" She was still unsure of what the girl was meaning, so she thought it best to not mistaken her.

"The whole servant-master ordeal with Diarmuid. To me, it seems you're a bit harsh on him, and he always seems like a lost puppy without you; hence the 'pet'."

"What? Diarmuid is also a pain on his own," Guinevere shook her head, "he is quite persistent. It's a bit annoying sometimes; he won't take no for an answer."

"Persistent? I think it is just him caring for you," Lucy tried to point out his concern.

"Caring for me?" She looked at Lucy intently, "It is not caring if he questions me about simple things."

"It is so," Lucy giggled, "wow, you guys are cute."

"Cute?"

"The obliviousness and innocence I guess; well, I hope it works out for you guys," she grinned,

"Um…I guess" Guin knitted her brow.

* * *

During the early hours, before the sunrise, Lucy and Gilgamesh had switched watches because Gilgamesh had said something about ladies having to sleep, or something very stupid. But Lucy would not decline an offer to sleep, so she agreed and went well on her way. Lucy walked towards the two remaining sleeping males, Gray and Diarmuid lay side by side; far enough for her to squeeze in but close enough to disturb at least one.

 _Maybe I should just sleep on Gray's other side_ Lucy reasoned through her shivers.

She lay next to Gray, and tugged slightly on his shoulder hoping for him to turn around and evenly distribute the body heat towards her own lacking one. He turned and shifted his body to a comfortable position; which happened to rest upon her shoulder. Lucy blushed at her own doing, but smiled and rested her head on his before drifting to sleep.

* * *

The sky had begun to brighten up, the colours beginning to show the signs of the sun arriving.

"Alright then," Lucy heard the faint call from Guin through closed eyelids. She tried to her best to ignore and continue her sleep, but an uncomfortable weight on her chest kept her from falling back into a heavy slumber.

Instinctively she moved her hand up towards her chest, but her fingers got caught within soft locks. Lucy's eyes shot open, only to find Grays resting head upon her and arm lying across her torso. Lucy panicked and pushed him off, sitting up quickly and covering her chest, squeezing her eyes closed in order to concentrate on lowering her heart rate.

"What the heck Luc?! Ow," Gray rubbed the side of his head that had crashed into the snow covered ground "way to wake a guy."

"I…I'm sorry it's just," Lucy felt her face begin to warm, "watch where you sleep!" She finished, turning her head away from Gray as she said it.

 _What is she talking about, I was sleeping so well before that, it was so comfortable._ Gray shrugged it off.

"The food is ready," Guinevere spoke to everyone as she stood with a grunt, "I think that it's also time for treating my wound." She looked towards Diarmuid

"How long has it been since I stitched it?" He yawned, standing up as well.

"About a month," she replied, as he stretch.

His half-lidded eyes widened and he looked at her, "What? Oh my goodness! I have to take it out now. Is there water?" He asked.

"Yes, Gilgamesh boiled some."

"Come on then," he took a hold of her hand and dragged her over to where they had set up the fireplace.

Gilgamesh laughed as he saw Guinevere, "Took you long enough," he grinned. Then his red eyes dropped to her hand intertwined with Diarmuid's and he looked at him, "Hands off my wife."

Diarmuid waved him off and sat Guinevere down before she could retort to Gilgamesh, "Lift your tunic," he spoke as he grabbed a cloth from his satchel and dipped it into the water. He saw the taken aback expression on her face and he gave her a small glare, "Do you want me to remove the stitching, yes or no?"

She nodded slowly and lifted the end of her tunic up to her ribs as she looked away. Lucy watched in horror, She did not like this kind of stuff.

"Lay down," Diarmuid demanded the other female.

"Don't you dare make a move on her," Gilgamesh growled as he started to serve the food.

Diarmuid scoffed and rolled his eyes before quickly pressing the hot cloth on her wound, stopping her from saying something again. He felt her tense up and he applied less pressure, "Can you pass me my lance?" He looked over at Gilgamesh and the male grumbled in response. "Can anyone pass me the yellow lance?"

Gray was quick to react and quickly scanned the area; then, after finding it, he gave it to him. "Here,"

"Thank you," he took it from his hands. He looked down at Guinevere and smirked, "It's going to hurt, so maybe you'd like to hold onto something?"

"Don't tell her that!" Lucy covered her eyes.

"I'm good," she assured, "Just do not stab me again," she eyed the lance carefully, even if her tone was jokingly. Lucy's eyes widened after hearing the words again.

"You have to trust me," he, on the other hand, was serious.

Guinevere nodded slowly and he cleaned the wound over, to rid it of any dirt, "It has healed nicely," he commented, "but you still cannot over work it."

"Okay,"

The cutting of the stitches was going rather well, until the tip of the lance fell against her wound and making Guin suck in her belly on instinct, making him cut the surface of the wound and pull on the hair too much that it pained her. Lucy yelped as Guin groaned in pain and tried to inch away from him, "Sorry,"

He sighed and took the cloth to clean the trickle of blood, "I should be the one apologizing, forgive me, milady."

"Is it bad?"

"No, just a small scratch," he mumbled as he paid more attention to the stitches. He cut the last remaining crossings and put his lance down. Dipping the cloth in the water again, he brought it to her wound again, just to keep her warm, "Are you ready?"

She slowly nodded at him, "Yes,"

"Luc, come eat you look pale. Don't watch that, besides I think you're just making Dia nervous" Gray tugged on Lucy's arm, as she tore her gaze from the two and went towards Gilgamesh.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

a random fairy : No problem, Ill always reply if you guys review! Im glad you liked it, i hope this one brought you just as much interest puddin' ;)

IcePrinceRay : whoops.. sorry puddin' then this one might have left you hanging too haha Thanks for the review Harley loves ya!

Ms. AtomicBomb : One, Two, Three UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's Note~ Hi Puddin' Missed me? Pardon my absence darlings, Mr. J and I had alot of victims to hide...I mean we had a wonderful vacation... but I'm back and with a whole new set of ideas :D This one is a bit shorter because the last one was quite long, but i hope you all like it none the less. Ms. AtomicBomb and I are so grateful for your support, although our crossover has come to an end, we would be thrilled to know if you would like us to have another encounter with them later on in our stories. Please Review or i wont update muahaha ;) Love you all very, much. Thank you Harley Loves you *MUAK***

* * *

They made their way back to Gil, who sat by the fire. Lucy and Gray both sat down and began to eat the small pastries the others were nice enough to offer. Gray looked up at Lucy's sparkling eyes, as she took a bite of her Pastry, he always loved to see her eyes light up like that whenever she was cheerful. He watched as her lips bit softly into the baked good, envying its place. Quickly he shot his gaze down towards his own food as he tried to make sense of this odd feeling.

Diarmuid broke Grays trance when he let out a loud laugh. Guinevere shot her head towards the tall male laugh hard before her.

Diarmuid held one hand against his mouth, as to suppress his laughter and the other draped around his waist to stop the pain.

"What do you find so amusing?" Guinevere asked, smiling for his laugh seemed contagious.

"Don't you-" he stopped for his laughter was out of control, "-see the look on Gilgamesh's face? And all this time I thought he was gay."

Guinevere laughed at the accusation and looked over at Gilgamesh, who seemed flustered, finally noticing that the male that sat-not even two inches-next to him was only in his undergarments.

"Hey!" Gilgamesh hissed between clenched teeth.

Gray looked up dumbfounded, only to come face to face with his own pants, causing him to snatched them from Lucy's hand revealing her twisted smile, "Hmpf," he grumbled as he stood and slipped his pants on. "Shut up," he growled over at Diarmuid, "I told you that I can't help it." This phrase caused everyone (including Gilgamesh) to laugh.

Guinevere, still laughing, walked over to Gray and wrapped and arm around his neck, "We don't mind," She sighed.

Lucy walked up towards the pair and smiled "She's _right about that one"_ Lucy blushed before she felt her stomach twist. _"What exactly did she me by 'we'? Forget it I'm being ridiculous"_ She waved off her silly thought, shaking her head slightly and smiled again before joining the melancholy embrace. As if reading her thoughts Gray turned towards her,

"Lucy we should get going soon," his voice soft, as if rejecting his own suggestion.

"Here," Gilgamesh shoved some sort of pastry between Guinevere and Gray, "your breakfast." His tone returning to demanding and his smile gone.

Guinevere nodded and let her arms drop as she took a hold of the food before her, "Okay, then, we should also start packing," She suggested.

"Right," Diarmuid nodded as Gilgamesh also handed him a pastry and he was quick to eat it and hurrying to start on the packing, Gray following closely behind him.

Diarmuid had insisted that Guinevere not move much due to her recently healed injury and Lucy just wanted to finish her food. And so, Lucy and Guinevere took their time in finishing breakfast, talking about where they were off to and how much of an annoyance it was, while Diarmuid and Gray worked on cleaning up and Gilgamesh ate more than his deserved share.

"It was so very nice to meet you, Lucy," Guinevere smiled as she looked at the other female, "and Gray." Her head turned towards the dark-haired male, "I hope we will be able to see one another again."

"Aw, I wish that we could have travelled together for a longer while," Lucy sighed.

"Yes, that would have been delightful, but it is a shame that we must be going now..." The female gave a short frown in return, truly wishing to talk to them for a longer time.

"Okay then!" Lucy waved, "Bye, have a safe trip!" Lucy and Gray both pivoted on their heels and faced the forest.

"Uh...do you remember what way we came from?" Gray rubbed his neck as he glanced at Lucy.

"How could you forget?" Guinevere chimed in as she pointed at the bushes to her left, "It was from those bushes that you first flashed us." Her giggles returned and Gray rubbed his temples.

"Oh, yeah..." There was regret in his voice.

Lucy laughed along and managed, "You're right! Good memory; thanks Guin!"

Guinevere smiled as Gray pulled Lucy towards the opposite side of the bushes and waved them off.

* * *

It was an uneventful walk, with a few rests here and there, mostly because of Lucy's ability to get tired quickly. They stopped around noon to eat the last of their bread before continuing west, the sun shining warmly on the two fairy tail members keeping them from feeling the cold snow beneath their feet.

Not long after Lucy and Gray arrived in the small town they had been searching for,

The town of Fairfrost looked macabre, its black wooden rooftops, galvanised steel walls and creaky wooden boards would give anyone chills. The main attraction was the market, which was built years ago by supposed elves. They are well known for their deadly archers and skilled fighters. However the people of Fairfrost lack the appearance of deadly fighters, with gleaming, welcoming, smiles and all the hustle and bustle seen in the familiar walls of Magnolia.

"Ooooo Gray, Look!" Lucy cooed and tugged Gray's sleeve, pulling him towards a window shop. Inside the brightly decorated widow, was all kinds of fancy looking books. "Oh if Levy saw this she would just die," Lucy was grinning from ear to ear, remembering her petite friend with wild looking, shoulder-length blue hair "Remind me to get some books for her before we leave, okay Gray, Oh and maybe I can find some new cooking books too!"

"Luce, we can do that all later, when Natsu and Happy arrive, but first we have to find the Inn." Gray was delighted to see Lucy ecstatic over literature, as she usually was whenever she came across book stores, but he was determined to begin this job, and finish it quickly, before Natsu and Happy had time to destroy anything.

They continued walking up the village streets, Both Gray and Lucy wide-eyed taking in all the new sights and smells. After quickly asking a young woman for directions Lucy and Gray stop at the doors of The Ivory Crown Inn. From the outside it looks rustic, homey and intimate. Clay and thick, hard wooden logs made up most of the building's outer structure. The slightly tinted glass windows, tough to see through but, the joyful music from within gave it a sense of welcome. As Lucy and Gray enter the Inn through the heavily used, metal door, they were welcomed by staff and ushered towards a cheerful faced, short haired blonde man, his hooded gray eyes, set seductively within their sockets, and seemed a little preoccupied with guests.

A large beard beautifully compliments his mouth and left an amusing memory of his fortunate looks.

"There's something odd about him", Gray whispers quickly to Lucy, as the pair made their way through the crowd towards the male.

On their left they notice a small tavern connected to the Inn. The walls were completely empty, besides the lighting, most likely because customers stumble against the walls too often and would knock off anything on the walls. The tavern itself was packed. Several long tables occupied by, what must be separate groups who have bonded over great food and conversation. The other, smaller tables were also occupied by people who were clearly having a good time.

"I've hear rumors about this tavern, its supposedly famous for something, but I can't remember what for," Lucy, furrowing her brows, looking up towards the ceiling trying to remember more about this place as they approached.

"Welcome Fairy Tail! My name is Reyus Hillrage and I am the proud owner of this fine Inn." He crosses one arm over his chest and bows gracefully towards Lucy and Gray, "Your timing is most impeccable my friends! Come come, if you please." Reyus leads them into a medium sized room behind the front bureau.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's Note~ Hi my** **lovely's, sorry it has been taking long! I have been so busy lately :( but i promise the next one wont take as long! Please Review, it really does help motivate me write faster 3 and again if you have an ideas or questions, feel free to ask me, Harley wont bite ;) Love you all my little Puddin' Cups, keep up the crazy! Harley Out! *Muak***

* * *

"You see this is the only Inn within this town, since Fairfrost is not geographically close to any other town, thus lots of travelers take rest in my lovely estate. The tavern also keeps locals very occupied as well, so income is never low. But recently the heater has stop working, although that does mean hot beverages are selling more than usual this time of year, it also has maimed overnight guests. The lack of heat has forced me to close down some rooms in order to stock up on blankets and pillows to accommodate the current guests"

"Well that's a lot of positive and negative" Lucy smiled towards Reyus.

"Indeed it is Darling," Hillrage looked deeply into Lucy's eyes, making even Gray shift uncomfortably. "Anyways, this is just one of the heating rooms we have here" He gestures towards the back of the room.

"Wait one of them?" Gray raises an eyebrow in question

"Yes...don't you know what makes the Ivory Crown so famous child?" Hillrage's playboy smile faded as it seemed he had taken offense to Gray's ignorance.

Gray clenches his teeth at the sound of the word child and swallows hard as if to stop himself from raging.

"We knew it was famous for something but, I- uh we couldn't remember what for." Lucy quickly corrected herself, allowing gray to calm down.

"It's because of none other than my beautiful two tailed fire foxes," Hillrage beamed with pride, "they are what keeps this hotel warm, come look." Hillrage took them closer to the glass wall behind him.

As Lucy and Gray both walk towards the glass they began to see the two medium sized foxes huddled together sleeping on a cushion, next to two large coal machines.

"Oh my gosh, they're real! Gray, look a fire fox!" Lucy tugged excitedly on Gray, "I've only heard of them through Sorcerer weekly, but wow they look so cute!"

"Okay so now I'm completely lost," Gray crossed his arms, "I don't understand what foxes have to do with your heating problem" he was growing tired of being the only one out of the loop.

"These aren't just any foxes," Lucy rolled her eyes towards Gray "they are two tailed fire foxes! They breathe fire, so I'm guessing Hillrage has trained them to keep the coal burning in order to fuel the heaters."

"You are correct my darling," Reyus smiled widely "wow how refreshing, not only gorgeous but a lady brilliant, what a fine wife you will make, you're a very lucky young man" Reyus turned his smile towards Gray "You should be-"

"Oh we aren't together" Lucy blushes.

Gray winces at Lucy's quick response to Reyus' remark, before Chiming in, "Yeah she's not mine, She-"

"Oh really? Most unfortunate for you" Reyus moved closer to Lucy and reached for her waist

"She doesn't belong to AAAANYONE" Gray finished his comment, as he slowly pushed Reyus' hand away from the blond female.

"Okay so what's wrong with them?" Lucy looked back and forth from the two males before her, trying to catch either one of their attention "are they sick or something? Is that why they aren't warming up the coal?"

Reyus was the first to stop the staring contest in between him and Gray "Well I'm not really sure, that is where you two come in."

* * *

"Ahhh finally!" Lucy breathed as she jumped on top of the bed. After having finished getting all the information they could from Hillrage, he led them to a suit allowing them to gather their thoughts and rest up for the evening.

"Okay so there are ten heating rooms, each with 5 foxes in them–

"Two foxes," Lucy corrected "Gray come relax a bit first, we can think about that after supper, Reyus was kind enough to set up a reservation at the tavern for us"

"Yeah, something's not right with that guy" Gray continued pacing about the room.

"Why because he's a lady charmer" Lucy propped herself up and stuck her tongue out at Gray's stern expression.

Grays jaw dropped in exasperation "Don't tell me you fell for all that play boy shit, he is nothing but a –"

Lucy burst out laughing as Gray grew red for a completely different reason "Oh please, there's no way I would fall for someone like him" she chuckled before continuing "he's good looking but acts way too cocky for my liking." Lucy smiled.

Gray breathed a little and smiled, he really did not like the way this Reyus Hillrage carried himself.

"Yeah whatever," Gray smiled at the female "So ten rooms, two foxes in each means, twenty foxes in total to check. Man tomorrow is going to be a long day" Gray rested his head on his hand.

"Which is why you should rest now;" Lucy got up from the bed and took Gray by the hands, "come on go shower and then we will head down to dinner, okay? Besides Natsu and Happy should be here tomorrow, they can help us."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing..." Gray chuckled before entering the bathroom.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **a random fairy : Im glad you enjoyed the cross over Puddin' and sure i will talk with Ms. AtomicBomb about another crossover eventually ;) And haha youre welcome, yes Gray is very dense, but what can you expect he is an ice maker after all. Thank you for your continuous support!**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb : Thanks darling! Harley couldn't have done it without you, Much love my little puddin' cup 3**

 **KarinShijimi : As requested Puddin' Here's your update ;) Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn's Note ~ HI YA Puddin's Miss me? Sorry for such a late update, Mr. J, Miss Atomic Bomb and a few others had to attend FanExpo and ever since then life has gotten very busy *OOPS* But im back my darlings! Never Fear! HARLEY IS HERE! i reallllllllly hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and ill try to keep writing and editing as fast as i can 3 Thank you all so much for your kind Psycho Patience with me 3 if i could mail you each a gift, id mail you a BOMB because you are all a BLAST!... that and i like the noise they make hehe :D Love always *MUAK* Harley OUT!**

* * *

"Well how do I look?" Gray was exiting the bathroom when he was greeted by a rather enthusiastic Lucy.

She stood in a white frilly dress with a blue bowed collar around her neck

"I got a little help from my celestial spirits but I think this will do for dinner right?"

Gray stared in aw before turning his head away, "Uh yeah that's fine I guess," he blushed.

"Okay good! Gray hurry and go put on some clothes, that towel isn't going to be enough," she giggled.

Gray looked down to realize he was still gripping the towel he held around his waist, "Oh yeah, whoops!" He smiled before re-entering the bathroom, "Hey Luce, pass me my white shirt and jeans!" Gray called out.

"Uh yeah sure, just a sec," Lucy quickly picked up the pile of clothes he had left on the bed and entered the washroom.

"Thanks just leave it there," Gray pointed to the counter, Lucy quickly placed it on top and pivoted towards the door.

When she turned around Gray was standing right in front of her. "Uhh Gray," Lucy choked as she was a little intimidated by how close he was to her.

"Let's forget about dinner Luce, I'm not that hungry anymore," Gray took hold of Lucy's waist and pulled her close allowing the towel to slip off him.

"I uh I-" Lucy could feel her stomach knot as she placed one hand on his chest and tried to reason with herself, but before she could Gray's lips met hers and all refusal went away. Lucy felt herself give in and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her wanting no space to be between them.

"Lucy," Gray breathed, "Lucy," he repeated this time sounding a bit firmer.

"Hey Lucy wake up," Lucy opened her eyes to find Gray sitting on the side of the bed.

"Wahhh!" Lucy jumped up and fell right off the bed.

"Woah! Are you alright?" Gray had stood straight up and ran to help her.

"Uh yeah totally fine I uh-" Lucy shook her head trying to clear her mind from the weird dream.

"You fell asleep while I was showering but I thought you said Hillrage invited us down for dinner?" Gray cocked and eyebrow at the flustered blonde. "Do you still want to go?"

"Uh yes! Just give me a minute to get ready," Lucy smiled apologetically and hurried to the bathroom.

"Uh alright," Gray called back.

"Jeez," she breathed out and slid her back down the closed door, crap these stupid dreams are going to mess up everything, she thought leaning her head back on the door.

She slowly stood up and and began to dress in her navy blue skirt and belt with a pink colored tank top. Cancer the Crab helped her with a cute half up do side ponytail hair style before she finally decided she was ready to go.

"Okay I'm set lets go" Lucy looked over towards a rather astonished Gray.

"Luce- you look uh- " Gray struggled to find the right words.

"Completely ravishing my darling," a man's voice called from behind. Walking through the door with a huge smile plastered on his face was Reyus. "And now a worthy escort has arrived " he bowed slightly smirking up at Gray as he did.

"Thanks," Lucy gave a forced smile, as Reyus stuck out an arm for her to hold.

"Shall we Milady?" Reyus beamed.

"Yes we shall, come on fancy pants" Gray rolled his eyes and tugged on Hillrage's suit as he stormed quickly out of the room.

"Eager young one," Reyus kept up the jolly act as he walked out and down the hallway towards the wooden stairs.

Lucy gave a forced laugh before answering, "Yeah you could say that," she looked off worriedly to where Gray had disappeared out of her view. Jezz who is this guy she thought he acts like he's eighty but he looks around his mid twenties I have a feeling Gray was right, something's off about this guy.

"I'm so full," Lucy sighed looking down at her now empty plate. "How about you?" She cocked her eyebrow towards Gray.

He had been sitting with a bunch of the locals drinking like there was no tomorrow, face flushed and stance wobbly. "Here we go," Lucy rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Making friends, Gray?" She called.

"And there she is boys," a very drunk hand flicked out towards her, "Isn't she-damn what did he use?" He paused and belched before continuing, "Oh yeah; ravishing." He reached out for Lucy's hand.

"Okay I think that's enough or else I'll be doing all the work tomorrow," she swung his extended arm over her shoulder and secured his waist with her left hand before she hulled him off.

Just as Lucy reached the steps Hillrage came shuffling in, "Milady would you like some help with the drunk one?" He flicked his wrist beaconing one of the maids to his side.

Lucy huffed "No it's fine I've got him," She pulled Gray closer in order to fix her grip before continuing.

"If you wish it, but do not hesitate to call me if you need any services."

"Yeah sure; thanks for dinner by the way," she called back finally getting to the top of the stairs she managed to pull Gray up and down the hall towards there room. Upon opening the door is when she noticed it. Crap there's only one bed she looked around the room in disbelief and a one person sofa great she crossed her arms and bowed her head in defeat.

Lucy shot her head up after hearing a loud thud.

"Mmmm, soft." The drunken Gray was sprawled face forward on the bed.

"Ughh Gray! If you throw up I'll kill you," Lucy stomped over to Gray and gently smacked his head.

"Ow; gentle," he groaned as he begun to force himself upright.

"Careful." Lucy rushed over to help him up. She sat down next to him and propped him up right.

"Well look who's all concerned," a cocky Fullbuster hick ups and smirks towards her,

"I'm still mad at you for getting this drunk don't try and get out of that," she furrowed her brows and attempted to put on her most stern voice but ended up giggling at his sly look.

Gray jumped at the opportunity to keep the blond laughing and winks in return.

Lucy smiles at him then forces a stern look as if to scold him more but burst outs laughing.

"Mmmmm that's my favorite sound," a very tipsy Gray slurs slightly towards Lucy.

"Uh what is?"

"Your laugh, Luce; it's my favorite sound."

"Don't say stuff like that," a red cheeked Lucy replies.

"Why it's true, you're the most beautiful thing to me and if I could just tell you that maybe then would you-"

"OKAY! Gray, I think you need to sleep I uh- your talking crazy and even if it is true..."

Gray slowly leans closer.

"Gahhh this isn't fair; you're drunk!" A very flustered Lucy interrupts and quickly stands. "I'm going to go get some water Its getting a bit hot in here,"

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

tennison : **Thank you so much Puddin! Heres some more! Hope you like it 3**

a random fairy : **Funny you ask about Juvia, you'll be seeing her soon ;) I have big plans for my little rain darling . Thank you so much for the motivation! This chapter really is for you Puddin' I was really happy to update for you! 3 Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn's Note~ Hiya Darlings! Missed me? I know all of you have been verrrrry eager to see what happened next so im very glad to post this update :D Stay tuned for Natsu and Happy who are sure to make a GRAND entrance by next Chapter. Love all my Puddin' Cups so very much! Thanks for all the comments, follows, favorites 3 They Really do not go unnoticed my dears Harley Loves ya! XOXO Keep up the Support...or ill tell Mr.J ;) Alright, well Enjoy babies! Until Next time HARLEY OUT! *MUAK***

* * *

When Lucy returns she noticed the scattered articles of clothing that had seemed to be flung carelessly around the room trailing like breadcrumbs towards the sleeping Gray, who was sprawled across the bed.

"Wow thanks, Gray, now I have no bed and no covers," she placed her hands on her hips and she unsuccessfully scolded the unconscious Gray. She let out a small sigh before beginning to search through their knapsack to find her pajamas, practically emptying out the bag to get to the bottom of it.

"Great all this work just to find my pajama shorts and the shirt I used to sleep in the woods with which is dirty..." Lucy looked down exasperated. "Okay so the shorts I can live with but not this shirt..I could always ask Virgo for some help...but if I open the gate, Gray and half the inn will wake," she puzzled and began to pace around the room. She looked down on the floor then back towards Gray and began to smile, "Gray, you won't mind if I use this will you?" She bent down and grabbed his black t-shirt and began waving it in his unconscious direction. She paused as if to receive an answer before whispering again, "Oh, how nice of you Mr. Drunk Butt, thank you!" She smirked and pulled the shirt over her head and quickly changed into her shorts.

 _One problem solved_ she made a small check mark in the air with her index finger, "Now you," she dropped her finger towards the sleeping Gray. "Maybe I could just," Lucy walked towards the bed she swiftly sat up on her knees and began to gently push him to one side, everything would have gone well if Gray hadn't decided to turn at that exact moment.

"Crap!" Lucy squeaked as Gray toppled off the bed taking all the covers with him and making a hard thud as he hit the ground. Lucy hesitantly peered over the side of the bed expecting a very angry Gray but to her surprise the Drunk was still asleep, "Are you dead?" Lucy poked him hoping to get a response.

"Hey kids try to keep your activity's noises in one room," a voice followed the banging that came through the wall.

"What! No! It's not like that...sorry," Although the man's assumption wasn't true it still made her go beat red, "That's it! You're sleeping on the floor, you idiot," she slapped Gray's side before adjusting herself on the bed.

Lucy lay awake for a long while thinking about everything that had happened, _I wonder how Guinevere is doing... I hope she's alright, Gray better be able to work tomorrow, Natsu should be coming soon anyways_. Little by little Lucy drifted off to sleep she was rather thankful that the room was quite warm so the covers that Gray had hijacked weren't missed.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun were what woke Lucy up the following morning. She slowly began to stretch as her eyes fluttered open, turning from her belly on to her back. The tired blonde yawned before propping herself up and looking around the room as if re-familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Lucy made her way off the bed, finally standing up and lazily walking into the bathroom. She washed all the tiredness out of her face and tied her hair out of the way before exiting the washroom again.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping," Lucy's eyes widened at the still figure that lay on the ground, she slowly walked towards him and crouched down, "With the night we had I shouldn't be surprise." She gave a small snort and brushed some of the hair from his face. _He's probably going to wake up hungry and irritated from the potential hangover. I think seeing Hillrage so early in the morning probably isn't the best idea,_ Lucy contemplated as she stood and headed towards the door, _maybe something light like tea and toast or whatever, for when he wakes up would be good._ She opened the door and left the room accidentally closing the door rather loudly as she did.

Gray groaned and clutched his head "Shhhhh," he opened one eye and slowly let it adjust to the daylight before opening his other, "Ah it hurts," he sat up still clutching his head. _What happened?_ he pondered, _I just remember bits and pieces._ Gray slowly got up and looked around the room, _Crap did Lucy leave already?! Man, she's probably already checking out the heating rooms!_ He grasped his pants off the floor before frantically looking around for his t-shirt, "Crap where is it?!" He huffed.

Gray opened the door and walked into the hall, "Hey you, have you seen a blond small-ish looking girl?" He called towards a man going into the room next door.

"Oh hi, guess she ran out on you...I would have thought with all the noise you two were making last night that you two where getting along quite nicely," The man smiled uncomfortably at Gray rubbing the back of his neck, "But no sorry buddy,...guess she just wanted a one night thing." The man opened the room door and left.

"What?" Gray felt more confused then when he first woke up, "One night thing? Noise? What happened last night?" He spun on his heel and re-entered the room. "Why are my clothes everywhere...and I slept on the floor...? Why is the bed lopsided?" He slid down to the floor and crossed his legs.

 _Okay Gray relax. Let's try and remember what happened,_ "Alright so, I remember going down to dinner, the bar... And all the drinks, Lucy helping me upstairs and that's about it before everything starts becoming hazy...Man, Gray think!" He pressed his face into his palm and closed his eyes. "Her laugh... She was laughing at something and then her face was really close to mine... She said something about being very hot which could explain the covers on the floor but..." His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened.

"Gray you won't mind if I use you?" _That's what she had said before being on top of me and us rolling off the bed!_ "Don't tell me we...I...SHIT and I don't ever remember?! No way! Is that what the guy was talking about when he said all the noise?! GOD! Come on Gray think harder!"

* * *

Gray was pacing around the room when Lucy opened the door holding a small plate with toast and tea in the other hand. _And...she's wearing my t-shirt...god she looks good in it...Crap she has breakfast for me too! Should I say I can't remember what happened?! But if we did do it and I say that she'll probably cry! No, I can't! Then what do I do?! I can't just stand here!_ Gray froze in his tracks for a brief moment before moving towards Lucy, "Hey, uhh about last night..."

"Don't worry, you weren't as bad as you think. I mean I've never seen you like that before but I think I managed." She smiled trying to comfort what she though to be a guilty conscience for being drunk last night. "I brought you something to eat," Lucy walked to the bed and set it down before turning to Gray again.

Gray stood in shock of how normal Luce seemed about it. "I uh...thanks." he robotically walked over and pecked her cheek before stiffly hugging her.

Lucy yelped before kicking him away, "Are you still drunk? What are you doing?" A very red cheeked Lucy breathed.

"I'm sorry, the truth is I don't know what happened last night...I thought...you don't have to use a Lucy kick on me!...A simple shove would have been fine." Gray stood up from where he had landed.

"Sorry I was just socked, and it's fine I already said you weren't as bad as you think. Drunk you was more tired than chatty and you didn't throw up so you don't have to worry " Lucy smiled apologetically.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **0Bluemoon0 : Thank you so much! I hope i can continue keeping it exciting for you Puddin'! And hahah yep Naughty little thoughts ;)**

 **Kowareta1468 : Thank you! As requested my dear :)**

 **Mikasa S : The Continuation baby**

 **a random fairy : I'm so very glad you enjoyed it! I always look forward to your Reviews my darlin' Mr.J is starting to get jealous of how much i thank you heheh :D I hope i can continue to make you smile as you read my updates. Your 'Little Reviews" as you call it are very much a motivation and again i cannot thank you enough Please enjoy this Chapter, and Harley will see you soon my Dear Have a wonderful day! ;)**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb : Shout Out to my puddin' cup! Love you very much although you may not review online, since i see you almost always 3 I still would like to thank you for your in person reviews 3 See ya tomorrow Darlin' Harley Loves ya! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn's Note~**

 **Merry X-mas EVERYONE! Harley Missed y'all! My babies, I'm glad to be updating all of my stories at once, so even if you don't celebrate christmas, here's my gift to you! Hope you all are doing great! Please review so i know how you guys liked it! Oh and last note i said Natsu would appear... funny story... i had to push that back because of a new flow of ideas ;) but thats life right? Sorry about that, but don't worry, he will show up :D Love you all so very much! Harley OUT! *MUAK***

* * *

"Okay well you should eat up and get dressed quickly. I told Reyus we would be down to begin our work shortly," Lucy said as she got up and began to clean up the mess of clothes and sheets.

"Yeah I'll be ready in about ten." Gray paused before continuing, "Uh, Luce," Gray looked hesitantly towards her

"Yeah?"

"My shirt…you're kinda wearing it," Gray smiled apologetically.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Lucy took off the t-shirt and handed it to him.

It processed half way through this action that she wasn't actually wearing much under the shirt, "Gah! Don't look!" Lucy ran towards the sheets on the floor.

Gray's eyes widened before he quickly averted his gaze, "I-I didn't see anything," He rubbed the nape of his neck, "And even if I did, it's not a big deal, or anything." Gray tried to diffuse the awkward air around them, _Well, Now I definitely know we didn't do anything last night,_ Gray though to himself.

* * *

"Okay, so I think it would be best if we split up and search the rooms until we meet back in the middle. How does that sound?" Lucy asked looking towards Gray for his approval.

"Sure that sounds fine; there's 10 rooms with five foxes- "

"Two foxes! Ice brain remember jeez that's the second time…"

"Whatever, point is you take five rooms I take five okay? I'll meet you in the middle okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright, call me if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah I will...be safe, okay?"

"Of course...it's just a fox."

"No, it's not that...I just have a bad feeling about this, _bleh_ don't mind me I'm probably worried for no reason," she laughed it off.

"Haha it's okay! I'll be fine Luce, I'm just a couple hallways away, so relax." He gave her an assuring smile.

"Yeah you're right, okay I'm off!"

"Alrighty, good luck Luce!"

* * *

"So the foxes are known as the two tailed fire foxes. Their species apparently appeared out of nowhere with its original ancestor being found right in this building. They are known for breathing fire and just like any other canine follow their chosen alphas commands. Which in this case is that creep Reyus. Alright so let's start with this one!" Gray made his way down a wine colored hallway and opened the first door.

Just as promised, lay the two foxes looking about 2 to 3 feet tall. Hmm they seem normal don't really look sick, Gray moved closer to them; one of the foxes cocked their head as if pondering Gray's intentions while the other moved cautiously but curiously towards his leg.

"Hi Mr. Fox," Gray moved his hand towards the closer Fox making it yelp from the sudden movement.

The fox jumped back and fell on its side before quickly getting up and scurrying away from Gray. Gray laughed at the site of the clumsy fox, "You reminded me a little of Lucy this morning," he smiled, "and I guess I should've called you Miss." Gray chuckled again before sitting on the floor and crossing his legs.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," he whispered towards the two frightened foxes. The vermilion colored foxes moved hesitantly towards him. Gray placed his hand ever so slightly on the back of one of them

* * *

"So you're saying that most of the foxes are vixen?"

"Yes that is correct milady we have noticed that the renyards seem to disrupt vixens more than help and as you know females have always been the more," Reyus moved uncomfortably close to the blond, "intelligent and hard workers." He lifted his hand up to her and bowed. As if to compliment her directly.

"I um," Lucy smiled not knowing how to answer his gesture.

"What a very odd set of keys Miss," his hand and gaze dropped down to the ring of keys strapped onto Lucy's waist, "Are you by any chance a celestial wizard?"

Lucy sighed in relief noticing the topic changed into a much more normal subject. "Yes, I am actually," the blonde beamed with pride, "It can be a lot of trouble at times but my training has paid off." She blushed thinking of all her friends right at her fingertips. "And I wouldn't have asked for any better companions," Lucy looked up towards Reyus and caught a glimpse of excitement and some other unknown intention sparkle across his gray eyes.

Lucy cocked her eyebrow in question but brushed it off and smiled.

"The stronger the bond the stronger the magic." The man before her said in a tone that could have almost been mistaken to be for himself.

* * *

"Nothing in this room," Gray exited the third room and headed towards the fourth, "Man, the only thing I'm getting out of this is these females are just moody and don't want to breathe fire anymore."

Gray stopped and pondered a little, "No that can't be right, Reyus said that they couldn't breathe fire anymore like they are sick or something." He continued to walk down the hall and opened the next door very slightly remembering the last time he entered without warning he rubbed the back of his hand at the bright red scratches and teeth marks left from prying the last fox off his arm.

Gray poked his head through and saw one sleeping and the other was pacing about. He slipped in and sat down quickly. The fox that was pacing noticed the new presence and quickly stood over the sleeping fox, "Easy now girl, I don't want to hurt you," Gray stuck out a loose hand as if to allow the fox to smell him, but the fox only crouched lower.

"I have a feeling this isn't a female fox," Gray thought as he slowly stood up fearing his face would be the next to receive those little love bites now stinging his right hand. _He's guarding something_ , Gray moved hesitantly towards the two animals.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb - Thanks Darlin! Cant wait to see you Puddin Cup! Keep on blushing ;)**

 **a random fairy - I hope everything is better now my darlin' i have very much missed talking to you the most, funny i went through something similar recently but, such is life. I am so very glad you continue to like the story so this one i fully dedicate to you!Hope it made you smile my puddin' cup! Thank you for patiently waiting, hope to hear from you soon! MUCH MUCH Love Harley OUT! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy, milady, you remind me so much of my late fiancée," He slowly place a hand around her hips. "Not so much in looks, more so in personality," He released Lucy's waist before continuing. "Her name was Sarah. She had fiery, red, curly hair, that hugged her fine, youthful face. Her delicate blue eyes glistened with kindness and wonder. Much as yours do, milady."

"I feel like I have heard about her, somewhere." Lucy furrowed her brows in thought.

"Yes my dear, you had probably read about her disappearance, a couple years ago, in the newspapers."

"Oh yes, I remember!" Lucy exclaimed, "She was so beautiful, and I felt quite sad, reading about her disappearance." She paused, "That must have been very difficult, for you Reyus, the papers said there was never any evidence found of the abductor."

The young man before her stiffened, and began to walk towards the open door, "Yes, the police found no evidence but, just last year, I was most unfortunate to uncover what had occurred to my beloved Sarah," Reyus finished as he locked the door.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked the man up and down, something doesn't feel right, she thought as a shiver crawled down her spine.

"It was my father, who took her. Last year he passed away, and left me in charge of the family business. Just as he had planned since I was a little boy." Reyus' grey eyes seemed to darken, "On his death bed, he handed me the key to his study, he told me to read the leather note book that lay upon his desk , if I ever came across a problem with the animals." He took at step towards the blonde, "He told me that once read, I would know exactly what to do."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably and stepped backwards.

* * *

"A baby," Gray sat with the two foxes, coddled in his arms. "There, there, see, I wasn't going to hurt them." He talked towards the male fox, still eyeing Gray in suspicion, from a distance. Gray smirked at the male while he gently pet the mother in his lap. "What's this?" He felt his fingers brush something cold, and metal like, in the females fur. "A name tag?" Gray read the engraving, _my beloved Sarah_

"I swear, I've heard that name somewhere..."

* * *

"The two tailed fire foxes, were originally said to have been discovered by my father but, that is only partially true. My father did not discover them." Reyus took another dominant step towards Lucy, "He created them."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"There's a reason we only hire female employees." His eyes caressing every curvature of her face, "They're the only ones that can withstand the change."

Lucy licked her lips out of nervousness, her heart pounding. "No, what about the male foxes you have?"

"You see, that's when things get complicated. We needed to have males, in order to hide the fact my father had created them. Without both males and females their race wouldn't be able to procreate."

Lucy felt her hands begin to create cold sweat, as she forced herself not to fight back just yet. His story wasn't done. She needed to finish it, she needed to know how to save the girls.

"The male foxes do not breathe fire, their tails well, that's a simple replication spell milady."

Lucy grind her teeth together before she hissed, "I don't understand where your fiancée fits into thi-"

"Patient darling, you will know, soon enough."

* * *

"Happy, Come on! Fly faster!"

"I'm trying Natsu but, all the hamburgers you ate are making you heavy!"

"Lucy is going to have our heads!" The pink haired boy looked up at his flying cat, holding him.

"Aye!" The blue cat cried in agreement.

"We we're supposed to get there yesterday," Natsu's thoughts were unconsciously spoken out loud.

"Who's fault is that? You're the one that got distracted by all that food Natsu!" Happy heaved as his wings flapped vigorously to keep his current altitude.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just go. I have a really weird feeling that Lucy needs us."

"Ooooooo, Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree." Happy closed his eyes as he hummed the familiar tune.

"Hey! Happy watch where you're going!" Natsu covered his face as a bird came crashing towards him.

"Ahhhhh!" Happy lost his grip making the boys give a loud yell, before tumbling into the forest, below them.

* * *

"My father kept the males separate from the females but, when he passed away, we were in the middle of renovating the inn. One of my employees, had mixed both the male, and females together, in order to make room for storage purposes, " He licked his lips in order to continue his explanation, "I did not think much of it , like any fool I preoccupied myself with the outward appearance of the hotel, forgetting about my father's journal. It was only when the foxes began to stop breathing fire, that I came across his notebook again." He looked intensely at The woman in front of him. "It seems that mixing them, they began to reproduce, creating a weaker line of offspring, that cannot breathe fire. Now this is where my beloved fiancée, enters our little story."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she analyzed his ever word.

"Within my father's notebook, he had written to me apologizing for turning my fiancée into a fox. She had caught my father, converting one of the employees into a fox, and had no choice but to do the same to keep her quiet. Sarah fought against him, but lost. she is now a fox but, her eyes remain the same blue color." Reyus dark eyes seemed to lighten only for a moment before it was replaced with glossy sadness "She was a Celestial wizard, just like you Lucy, however her magic - once converted- was strong enough that my father did not need to create any more foxes but, if she continues to remain a fox, her eyes will go dark, just like the rest of them; and she'll never be able to come back to me." He averted his gaze from Lucy, "Please, you're the only one who can change her back."

Lucy's chest hurt, the last words of this desperate man, truly pulled on her heart strings. "Me? Why me? What do I need to do? I'll try and help you, really I will."

Reyus took Lucy by the wrist, "Then, take her place."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, and this time she did not hesitate to reach for her keys.

"Looking for these, my darling?" With his other hand, Reyus held up the ring of keys, that used to be around the blondes waist. "I'm sorry darling, you _truly_ are a prize that will be painful to lose but, this is the only way."

"Gray! Help!" Lucy screamed out, before her own keys, came crashing down onto her head.

* * *

 **Quinn's** **Reply -**

 **Thanks to all my** Silent Readers **! It seems you all are enjoying the story but, please review so i know its true! See you guys soon! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Tell me what you think will happen next. Looking forward to your reviews as always My Puddin Cups!**

Ms. AtomicBomb **Thanks Puddin! :D Cant wait to see you soon!**

a random fairy **Things will always get better Darlin, dont you dare doubt that. No one is saying it wont hurt, if Harley has learned anything its that sometimes Bravery is shown through weakness, so if it hurts..let it hurt. A wound has to bleed all the bad blood out before it can start to heal and so do we. As for my Sanity, hahaha, Harleen Quinzel lost all of that long ago now didnt I ;) But your reviews are much appreciated! Keeping being beautiful Puddin! I hope my writing can keep being one of your favorites, Until next time! Harley OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quinn's Note~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I'v been gone so long, but I think I'll be updating in little bits - like this- since trying to make AND edit really long chapters for you Darlings, is getting to be very difficult. Whoops :$ Hope you guys don't mind much? Please keep reviewing, loving the support Puddin Cups!**

* * *

"Lucy?" Gray immediately stood up from the floor, "Was that just in my head?" He paused and listened for a minute before sitting back down, the foxes were looking at him in question. "Nahh what could happen in a place like this," He nodded to reassure himself. "Whoops! sorry, did I scare you?" He chuckled, as the baby fox began clawing at his foot every time he moved it slightly.

Gray stayed a while longer, trying to figure out where he had heard that name he found on the tag , but the scream Lucy had given began to be the only thing he could think of. "It sounded too real-" He uncrossed his legs, and stretched them out. This feeling in my stomach won't let me be calm, he rested his hands behind him. "Maybe I'll just go check on her, just in case." He pondered the idea. "And I'll bring the fox with the name tag too, that way I can tell Lucy what I found." He picked up the fox, and turned towards the door. With Sarah in arms, he opened the door and walked out. Just as he was crossing under the door frame, he felt a giant electric shock coarse through his body, sending him and Sarah flying back into the room. The animals yelped, and Gray lay on the ground immobile and dazed. "What-was- that" His words came out choppy, as he felt his body give into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

Lucy began to awaken, slowly blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Ah my head," She winced, realizing the pain she felt. Lucy reached her hand towards the pain, but her arm felt heavy. She shot her eyes open, recalling what had happened. "What is this?" She looked side to side, examining the iron shackles that were now keeping her restrained. "Reyus." Her eyes locked on the man in front of her, "Don't do this please." Her words were firm, but filled with hope.

"It's too late darling, no ones coming for you, not even your friend." He Paused, "Now be a good girl, I'm running out of time." He raised his arms and cast a shield over Lucy.

"What did you do with Gray!" Her eyes searched his for any sources of answer.

"I did nothing, he did it to himself." The grey eyed man chuckled. "Stupid kid." He mumbled under his breath.

Lucy frantically began to search for any way she could escape, but her train of thought was cut off when an employee holding a small fox came waltzing in.

"You requested her master?" She bowed, and handed Reyus the fox.

"Thank you darling, you may leave." The woman gave a short bow before exiting.

He placed the sleeping fox on top of a stack of neatly folded linens next to him. "Now my darling, it won't hurt at all," The smile he gave was supposed to be reassuring. "It will be as quick as falling asleep." Reyus extended his hands, a flicker of guilt flashed over his expression.

"No, Reyus." Lucy tried to keep the conversation going, "Please stop, I can help -" She managed to say before a high pitched noise, began to ring through her head, making her disoriented. "No!" Lucy screamed as she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Just give in my sweet, it won't hurt if you just fall asleep." Reyus voice sounded distant to Lucy but his tone almost made it seem like he was the one being tortured.

"I wont ever make this easy!" Lucy cringed fighting back the dizziness she felt, "Fairy tail never goes down without a fight!"

Just then, a loud voice resonated through the room,

 **"Fire Dragon Punch!"**

A pink and blue bullet came straight through the wall, crashing into Reyus, and knocking him clean off his feet.

"Nat-su," Lucy managed to finish, before the screeching noise invading her head became too much to bare. "Natsu, Help!" Lucy gave one last cry. _Great, I'm unconscious again, I just want to be home now._ Lucy thought to herself before blacking out completely.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **a random fairy Thanks Hun! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews. XOXO**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb Yep I did Puddin!" Thanks Doll ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is the famous Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Reyus smirked, as he stood up wiping the small drops of blood trickling from his nose. Happy set Natsu down, before looking up towards his pink haired friend for instructions.

"Happy, check on Lucy. I'll take care of this." The fire in his eyes burned bright.

"Aye sir!" Happy waved, before hopping off towards the chained up female.

"I don't know what you are doing. Or what you want but, when you mess with the Fairy Tail Guild, I'll make sure you live long enough to regret it!" He huffed towards the blond male, in front of him.

"Oh please. A hot head like you, will burn out before he can do any damage," He rolled his eyes, "You are just a little, pink hair boy, with anger problems. Why don't you find a proper outlet for all that anger, and leave me to my endeavors." He waved him off, before turning his back to him. "Oh, and take that stupid looking dog with you." He lifted a finger, and sent Happy flying backwards, and into the wall.

"Happy!" Natsu ran towards his furry friend, and took him in his arms.

"I'm okay Natsu, don't worry. Let's just get Lucy out of here; I'm having some bad Deja vu to that episode with Michelle Lobster, the doll, from Oración seis." Happy hopped out of Natsu's arms to reassure his friend.

"Alright then," The pink haired boy turned his head towards Reyus, who was continuing to draw out Lucy's powers. Natsu stood ready to attack, before he was caught off guard when, the fox laying next Reyus began to glow and howl.

"Natsu what's happening?" Happy covered his eyes from the bright light.

"Yes my darling, come back to me." Reyus turned his head towards the fox, keeping his hands elevated in Lucy's direction. The fox turned and squirmed, before the figure began to enlarge and morph. Just then Lucy gave out a painful cry.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed, returning to his senses, and charged towards Reyus, fists on fire and ready to take him down. Natsu hit the ground hard, two inches away from Reyus, before hearing the man laugh.

"Stupid child, it's a magic barrier, and the more you break it, the more it will drain your strength."

"Lucy is an important part of our Fairy Tail family, and I won't let you touch her!" Natsu began to run full speed towards the barrier again. Reyus shook his head, before returning to his spell. _There has to be a way to get to her, that barrier reminds me of something between Freed's barriers, and Macbeths Reflector magic._ Natsu tired one last time, and yelled out, " **Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!"** Surround his entire body with fire, and propelling himself towards the barrier. It came crashing down; leaving Reyus defenceless .Natsu hit him with a headbutt, sending him flying into the wall in front, almost crashing into Lucy. Reyus stood up in shock, but was quick to dodge the fire dragon's second attack. Natsu raged on, throwing punch after punch but, Reyus seemed to know every move he would come up with.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu screamed, before landing back onto his feet, and waited for his smoke to clear expecting Reyus to have fallen. Reyus stood in between all of it, as if nothing had happened to him.

"Is that the best you can do? I expected more from you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. If that's all you've got then you are truly wasting my time." His once grey eyes, coloured black with anger, and dark power.

"I'll show you!" Natsu charged again, but missed, and was thrown and punched every which way. Reyus chucked, as he sent Natsu straight into the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, causing Reyus to look in his direction.

"What are you doing!?"

Happy had been quietly unchaining Lucy, and was slowly dragging her towards the doorway. "Um I was.." Reyus pointed his finger towards Happy and Lucy, but Natsu regained his stance, and tackled him just in time.

"Man this guy is tough, I'll have to keep all my senses on high alert" Natsu spoke to himself, as he ran his fist into the blond males face. Reyus hand caught his wrist, and flung Natsu into the ground.

"Pesky kid," he stood up and brushed himself off. "That was a paralyzing spell, just so you know." He spit blood onto the ground, next to the boy lying motionless next to him.

"Lucy, Natsu needs you, please, wake up!" Tears began to form in the little blue cats eyes.

"My darling? Wake up my beautiful Sarah. You're home, you're safe" Reyus gently covered and coddled the woman now lying in place of the fox.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

 **Thank you for so much support guys! To all my Readers and everyone encouraging me i want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! Harley really loves yoou all! MUAK! XOXO See ya!**

 **IrrelevantGirlie As you wish Puddin'! Here is more ;) hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the support**

 **SashaMonroe So glad you like it! Thanks for the review! Tell me if this one was to your liking ;)**

 **Yes girly! Here is the famous Dragneel!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Reyus?" The unsettled woman looked up with fearful blue eyes.

"My love?" Reyus pet her red curls soothingly, "Yes? Yes, it's me." He leaned closer into her, as if to absorb her every breath.

"What did-" Sarah shivered in his arms.

"Hush, hush, don't speak lovely." He pulled the blanket tighter around her exposed body, "Save your energy." He began slowly to caress her again, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Lucy began to twitch, as Happy kept gently shaking her. "Please wake up Lucy!" the little blue kitten could not stop his sniffles from echoing throughout the room.

"Natsu-" Lucys chapped lips smacked together, "Where is he?" The fierce pain she felt could not stop the last image she remembered, of her friend, coming to her rescue. Lucy's eyes hadn't even adjusted to the rooms lights yet but, she swayed unsteadily to the motionless boy. Happy did his best to keep her up but, Lucy's leg gave out, and she collapsed next to the pink haired boy. "Natsu…" she whispered, extending her finger tips to his forearm. Happy had come back holding Lucy's keys in his arms, that he had found discarded on the floor.

"Here Lucy, take this. Help Natsu." He pushed the gold keys into her other hand encouragingly, before taking a step back.

"Happy I-" Lucy paused, seeing her little furry friend on the brink of tears again. "I'm sorry-" Lucy's eyes began to blur, "I can't." she paused again, trying to compose herself. "I don't have enough energy, or magic, left to summon anyone." She gripped Natsu's arm harder, as tears began to flow freely, stinging the cuts and scratches she had obtained on her face. "I'm sorry Natsu…" Memories of all the times the boy had come to her rescue filled her mind, before the pain she began to feel in her right leg became un-ignorable.

* * *

"Reyus." Sarah seemed determined to speak, fighting every urge her body had to rest.

"Sarah please," Reyus looked at the red headed woman, with worried eyes," rest my love." He smiled, as to reassure her. "We will have time to catch up, that you don't have to worry about."

"What have you done?" Her raspy voice finally managed, her blue eyes icy.

"I- I saved you my love, this was the only way!" Reyus looked deep into her blue orbs, trying to find any sign of understanding.

"That makes you no better than your father my love." Her voice was weak, and she trembled, accustoming herself to both the cold, and her new (well actually original) form.

"But- I finally have you! I know the truth now." Reyus smiled, and slipped his hand between her fingers.

"And that should be enough my love." She gripped his hand encouragingly.

"But-"Before he could speak, the woman lying in his arms interrupted.

"That girl," She paused, turning her head to see as Lucy stood up with all her might, "she will meet the same fate as me, if you don't give back her powers." Sarah turned to gaze at her lovers eyes, "If not worse." She placed a hand on his cheek, "She's fought so hard against you, and she might not survive the transformation. She doesn't have enough strength to."

"Sarah…" Reyus breathed her name, grey eyes averted, and filled with gloom.

"Listen to me my love." Her hand shook his cheek slightly, to regain his gaze. "Her power is not enough to keep me in this form. Look at me." She took his hand, and placed it on top of her head. Reyus felt the cold tears trickle down his face, as he caressed the vermillion coloured ears, twitching at the sides of her head.

"NO. I will not lose you again! Never will we be apart!" He grabbed her hand firmly, and looked directly into her eyes, not a single sign of hesitation left.

* * *

Lucy felt the pink haired boys arm twitch under her hand, making her jolt her head up. "Natsu?" She leaned over his face trying to look for any other movement.

"Lucy, grab the girl. I'm about to end this." The might he had to use to regain his stance was incredible, but as always, Natsu found it within him to keep on.

"Okay." Lucy nodded and wiped her tears away, as she tried to stand.

"Lucy?!" Natsu wasn't quick enough to catch her, as she fell back down.

"Ah! My leg- I can't move it." Lucy clutched her calf, trying to get the pain to stop.

"Happy grab the girl, and move Lucy out of the way. I'll finish this." The pink haired boys eyes where beating with determination and anger.

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted his partner, and took his place next to Natsu.

"On the count of three," Natsu began. "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

* * *

 **Harley's Reply~**

 **Hey puddin' Cups! I really hope you guys enjoyed this update! Just before any of you ask, Gray will be back soon, hes just currently busy ;) don't worry you GrayLu shippers! Obviously he wont be going anywhere since he is the main guy in this story :P Anyways... on to a more serious matters. I don't really know if any of you guys actually read the authors notes but its fine. I just wanted to actually go on a little rant due to a review i actually received from someone who reviewed as "Juvia". Criticizing my story is fine, since it is a story out on the inter web i don't expect everyone to enjoy it but, what really ticked me off is the fact this person was asking me to kill myself, because of how bad they thought this story was... Although this comment just made me laugh...Please excuse me but, what if I did? Ever thought that your comment could have actually caused me to end my life, because that one day was just a horrible day, and your comment just gave me that little push needed to end my life? You would be responsible for someones death. Reviewing on someones story, and giving out constructive criticism, or even just saying " I didn't like this" is okay, but never EVER say "kill yourself" or "I hope you die." Never wish anyone that, ever! Anyways I hope you all are well ;D and I'll see you in the next update!**

 **SashaMonroe- Thank you very much love! I shall try my best!**

 **AtomicBomb- Thank you for the review and praise! Luv ya very much!**

 **Juvia- But wait! There's More! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Water body!" The young woman with blue hair, and pale skin, sent a giant wave of water into the maiden before her. Juvia knelt with one hand extended, and the other on Grays Chest.

"Come on Gray-sama .Wake up, Juiva Is here." Her dark blue eyes searching for a response, she leaned in and tried to hear his heart beat. A huge spear passed her by, nearly missing her and leaving a mark upon her cheek, drops of blood trickled on to Grays face.

She whirled her head to face her opponent "How dare you interrupt Gray-sama and Juiva's reunion!" She shrieked, earning herself a confused look from the female before her.

"I'm sorry but, you can't take him anywhere Miss. We still have plans for him."

"So you admit it! You are Juvia's love rival!"

"Pardon?" The female in the maids outfit let the hand holding her sword, hang loose.

Juvia did not wait anytime seeing as her opponent was distracted. "Water Slicer!" she roared - a command that created a single wave of multiple scythe looking blades- The brown haired female squealed, regaining her posture just in time to block Juvia's attack. The force still sending her backwards a bit.

"If we are going to continue to fight, shouldn't I at least know your name?" The female looked sternly at the blue haired woman.

"Juvia Lockser of FairyTail" she replied, dodging the sword aimed for her head.

"Well hello Juvia, my name is Rina Akari." Her scarlet red eyes, locked onto her target, as she summoned another blade. Juvia shifted waiting for her attack. Rina threw the blade, as Juvia countered with water nebula, but the blade split in two. Juvia felt her heart drop, and she lunged to block the second attack aimed for Gray, the blade sliced a gash into her exposed leg as Juvia fell to the floor.

"Oh! Are you hurt? I'm sorry." Rina laughed, holding a new weapon. Juvia raised her head, an eerie, dissonant rage, painted on her face, unnerving Rina.

"You will not hurt my Gray!" She began to raise her hands, creating a ball of boiling water.

"I-I Um- Your Gray?" Rina stuttered, trying to form a proper sentence, "I thought he was with the pretty blonde girl I-" Rina stepped back, attempting to put distance between Juvia and herself.

"What?" Juvia slowly brought down her hands, her reaction clear of betrayal.

"Um- Yes," Rina relaxed seeing Juvia's response to her accidental phrase about the two _love birds_ , "they even slept in the same bed, so I have heard." Rina couldn't help but smirk at the new game she had begun.

"Lucy is a friend! Liar!" Juvia's anger turned into *Sierra which sent her shooting forward, towards Rina. The brunet was sent tumbling with Juvia, down the corridor.

"No, I swear! She was even embracing him as they entered the room last night." The employee wrestled the blue haired female, in order to recover her position.

Juvia paused and stood, tears forming in her eyes. She paused, looking back at Gray. _Gray-sama? You wouldn't do that to Juvia? Would you?_

Rina grinned, seeing Juvia unfocused, and conjured a small dagger into her right hand. She slowly regaining her stance, and readied to end the battle. Rina raised her arm but stopped, feeling a rain drop trickle down her dress, and then another splatter onto her nose, and forehead.

"Rain? How?" Rina stuck out her hand and looked up, expecting to see a gaping hole in the ceiling.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 ***Sierra - A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed.**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb - Thank you for all the support! MUCH Love Puddin'!**

 **Guest - Thank you so much!**

 **SashaMonroe Thanks so much puddin'! Hope you enjoyed this short chap**

 **Fneckr - I think this is your first time reviewing on this story! Thank you so much hun, I also ship NaLu but couldn't help but write about these two!**

 **Shanyanya - Thanks so much for the support! I look forward to your thoughts about this chapter puddin'! XOXO**

 **P.S Hey Guys i was thinking of doing visuals for each new chapter like picture books but just one for each chapter. I have an email just for fanfic so, if you guys review and _really_ want me to do it, ill give out more details then! Anyways hope you guys are having a wonderful day, Harley OUT! XOXO *MUAK***


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu sped forward, knocking the hammer out of Reyus hand,and sending him crashing down once again. His eyes burning with purpose, as he straddled over Reyus. The dragon slayer brought his flaming fist above the bruised man's face; Natsu glanced over towards the two females that lay beside each other, out of harm's way, where Happy had brought them. Returning his attention to the man below him, he hit Reyus square in the jaw, and the repercussion caused the inn owners head to smash into the hard floor.

"Reyus," Sarah screamed at the sight of her lovers' blood trickling down, and staining the floor, "no please stop!" Tears of guilt obscuring her vision.

"But he's hurting Lucy!" Natsu kept his black eyes fixated on his prey, his voice laced with anger, no longer making him sound human.

"Yes but, he's just trying to help me!Please-" Sarah's eyes widened as a thought popped into her mind,"I think I know how to stop this." She paused earning her the pink haired boys attention, "Just please don't hurt him anymore, he's unconscious already."Sarah wiped her teary eyes and gave him a pleading look. Just then Lucy let out a whimper, causing Natsu to immediately avert his gaze from Sarah and onto the blond female who was beginning to convulse. "Hurry!There's not much time left." The red headed maiden called out again.

"Okay," Natsu kept a firm look in his eyes but felt his stomach tighten "what do I have to do."

Sarah bit her lower lip before continuing "The ring on his finger was our engagement ring, he must be channeling it through it off, and bring it to me. I will break it, releasing Lucy's powers back into her."

"Why can't I just break it right now?" Natsu was quick in slipping the unconscious mans silver ring off his hand.

"No don't!" Sarah screamed in warning, "If I don't break it, it may only speed up the transformation process, and turn us both into foxes." She slowly reached out her cupped hands to receive the silver circle.

"How do I know you're not an evil lady" Natsu toyed with the ring as he watched Sarah's expressions carefully.

"Lucy!" Happy gave a yelp,looking as Lucy began to tremble copiously more than she had been.

"I can't prove that" Sarah looked down at the blond female, "but you have no choice. Please, trust me right now, or watch your friend die before your eyes."

Natsu pursed his lips into a straight line before tossing the ring towards the fox lady.

"Please work"Sarah mumbled under her breath as she pinched the ring between her fingers. In the meantime, Happy had retrieved the hammer - Reyus had grabbed during his fight with Natsu-and handed it to the red gently placed the ring on the ground and closed her eyes as she swung the hammer down on it with all her might.

* * *

 _Water and ice, it's like we're bound by fate! I finally found you, Juvias Prince!_ the words she thought, upon meeting Gray for the first time, rung in the females mind. "Gray-sama..."

Rina bringing back her attention to the saddened rival, raised the dagger once again and plunged it through the blue haired female, a smile of triumph appearing on her face, as she wiped the water droplets off her damp face. Rinas' smile quickly faded upon hearing the dagger clatter to the ground.

"Juiva's body is made of water," Juvia turned towards the dumbfounded maid, "underestimate water, and you'll surly regret it." With one swift movement Juvia created a tornado of boiling water, sucking up Rina and sending her colliding into the hallway wall.

Rina could barely move, her skin still stinging from the heat of the water "Stop, please!" she begged seeing Juvia approach her.

The blue eyed female looked down at the tearful girl, "Juvia will not hurt you anymore with her water," the rain above them slowly coming to a halt "but this is for hurting Gray-sama!" Juvia balled up her fist before punching the maid.

She calmly walked over to the black haired boy, before placing his head on her lap and brushing locks of hair away from his face, she hummed softly as she checked to make sure his heart was still beating at a regular pace. "Juvia has been watching Gray-sama ever since he left; she lost Gray-sama and Lucy in the woods." She smiled seeing his face muscles begin to twitch " Juvia will never forgive herself for sleeping too long that night, by the time Juvia found you again Gray-sama had already gotten hurt" a single tear fell from the Fairytail members eyes "Forgive Juvia" she bowed her head, touching her forehead against Grays. Just then a loud scream echoed through the hall, followed by a hard bang that sounded like a room had caved.

"Lucy?!"Juvia's head shot towards the familiar scream.

* * *

The room shook and began to cave in around Natsu and Lucy. A yellow glow seeped out of the ring and glittered around the blonde who gave a hard shriek, as she was elevated by the force along with Sarah. Like star dust Lucy began to glow, as did Sarah for a few seconds before her and Lucy were thrown violently to the other side of the destroyed room. Natsu bolted with all his might to catch Lucy, barley able to make the dive catching her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu paused waiting for her to respond, his chest rising and falling quickly from the sprint he made to catch her."Lucy?" He asked again shaking her slightly.

"NoOoOoOo!" just then a scream came from the trembling man, behind the pink haired boy."Sarah…" his voice went horse, as he crawled over towards the still glowing girl."What's happening?! No! Stay with me… Sarah!" Reyus dragged her body towards him, as Natsu stared in fear. Reyus had stopped shaking for a brief moment, before letting out a tortured scream,"SARAAAAAH!" He sobbed into her cherry locks, entangling his fingers into it.

"Natsu…" A small squeak came from Happy, as he tugged onto his friends' sleeve "Lucy's going to be okay… Right?" he looked up, holding back his watery eyes.

"Lucy! Natsu!Happy!" The blue haired female came rushing in, only to kneel by her guild mate' side "What's happened? Juvia is here Lucy, you can wake up." The Fairytail female looked intently at the immobile blonde. Natsu began to tense up, as he felt his stomach knot and a craving for revenge begin to boil. Juvia noticed the boy becoming impatient and reacted swiftly."Juvia said wake up!"She said throwing water onto Lucy's face, causing the blonde to cough and shake. Natsu regained his normal expression, as he helped Lucy to sit up

"Ju-via?" Lucy coughed, as she tried to stop the room from spinning "where's Gray?" She tried to focus her thoughts.

"Don't worry about Gray-sama, Juvia saved him"

"Yeah he's fine Lucy; don't worry about anything right now."

"Aye Lucy, you had me scared there for a while." Happy patted her leg before placing his head on her lap,"please don't do that again…" his eyes were overwhelmed with joy.

"Hey little buddy, don't cry. She's alright." Natsu patted his cats head in reassurance,"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her" he smiled a toothy grin.

"Thanks every-"

"Help her!" Reyus had stumbled over, and was now holding Juvia by the wrist. Natsu stood and did not hesitate to punch him, sending him flying into the crumbling wall again. Lucy clasped her hands around his leg

"Natsu stop! He's had enough."

"He tried to kill you Lucy!"

"He tried to save his wife." The celestial mage said firmly.

"Please, help me…" Reyus extended his hand, as if to touch his last bit of hope,"Help her, she did nothing wrong."

Juvia looked to Lucy who was nodding in agreement, before turning her head to get Natsus' approval. The pink haired boy just shrugged, before turning to pick up his scarf that had fallen off, as he had dove for Miss Heartfilia. Juvia carefully walked over to Sarah, before trickling water down her waited hoping for a response that never came, Juvia looked over to her friends on what should be done next but, Lucy only averted her eyes unable to answer. Juvia tried once more, and again to no avail.

"Damn fox lady! You can't die!" Natsu shot up and walked determinedly to Sarah, as he lit his left hand with fire.

"What are you doing?" Reyus eyes were filled with fear, as the dragon slayer grabbed hold of her wrist.

"If she won't respond to water, then maybe she will to fire!" He squeezed his hand harder, increasing the heat level of the flame. Just then, Natsu saw Sarah's ears twitch, and her face squint into a pain-filled expression. "Now Juvia!" Natsu called out to the rain woman, who shot water onto where Natsu had burned, and onto the vixens face. Sarah finally responded with a weak cough, followed by a small whimper. Reyus who had been watching from afar stumbled over towards her, pushing aside Natsu and Juvia in the process.

"Thank you…" was the only words that the inn owner could repeat, as he sobbed into his fiancée. Sarah slowly reached her hand up to touch his face, before soldiers wearing robes covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing a dark, ankh-like symbol, came marching in.

"It's the ruin knights." Lucy gasped at seeing the magic council's army storm in.

"Oh no, everybody run!" Natsu and Happy were the first to make a move,an older gentleman with clean-cut, dark hair and a tattoo on his forehead, - that is reminiscent of a cross- raised his finger towards Natsu, causing him and Happy to immediately stop running and fall over. "Ooww, what was that for?" Natsu rubbed his back in pain.

"We are not here for you this time Fairytail." Draculos* spoke, turning his attention to Sarah and Reyus. "Reyus Hillrage, you are under arrest, with charges of unethical forms of magic, and a fabricated assistance post found within the Fairytail guild hall" The ruin knights moved swiftly, capturing Reyus and pulling him away from Sarah -who was being helped up by another knight-

"No you can't do this! I just got my life back!" Reyus struggled under the soldiers grip

"Reyus enough!" Sarah spoke,"You must answer for what you have done. Look at me." She gestured to her ears, tail and paws,"This is as good as its going to get pumpkin. I'm not a fox anymore but I sure ain't human either." Sarah let out a hard sigh, "What you did wasn't right…I love you I just- I'll wait… for you." her eyes filled with tears, as she reassured the man standing before her "I'll wait and marry a pardoned and free man." She paused holding her tone from shaking "no more running darling, you must face your sins and atone for your fathers." With that she watched as her savior was marched out of the wreckage, and through the streets of Fairfrost.

"Seems like you've made quite a mess again Fairytail."Draculos looked around the damaged inn, "But sustained both great success and injuries this battle as well." He motioned to the soldiers who had retrieved Gray, as Juvia ran and stuck close by his side. "We will take him quickly to a healer in Fiore, and call a meeting to discuss what has happened here at a later date. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Lucy rubbed her arm nervously, _there goes my rent money_ she though, looking towards Natsu and Happy who seemed very un-phased by the pending consequences.

"Let's go home Happy!" Dragneel ushered his blue friend out of the building.

"Aye sir!" The cat replied, taking out his wings and picking up the dragon slayer.

"Hey what about me?! You expect me to walk all the way back to the guild!"

"Sorry Lucy! I can't carry the both of you" The snickering cat flashed an apologetic smile, before quickly flying off.

"Walking will help you feel better Lucy!"The pink haired boy gave a toothy grin, as he waved her good bye,"see ya back at the guild!"

Heartfilia's brown eyes grew in size, "You guys suck!" Lucy chased after her friends in a furious rage "No fair!"

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

 ***current Chairman for the Magic Council and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he also has Vampire Magic that appears to give Draculos the ability to paralyse his desired target by simply pointing in their direction.**

 **SailorTardis498 - Thank you for waiting so patiently Puddin' Heres your update! Hope you like it!**

 **SashaMonroe - Yep our poor Juvia has started to question Grays loyalty to here, hope you liked this one**

 **Ms AtomicBomb - hehe yep just throwing the triangle in there as a reminder :P XOXO**


End file.
